


On an Icy Road

by redheadgrrl1960



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, UBER Janeway/Seven, contemporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen are driving home from a business trip and have an accident in a terrible winter blizzard and have to take shelter in an old cottage. Hypothermia and unresolved feelings are not making it easier for the two women.





	On an Icy Road

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.   
> I post this and some other Jandway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have borrowed the names Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen from Star Trek Voyager which belongs to Paramount, and also their characteristics. The story is however entirely mine and since I don't make any money from writing this, it should be evident that no infringement is intended.

#  ****

It was in the middle of the forest, on that icy, desolate road, she realised that her life would never be the same. None of what had happened in her life so far seemed important anymore. The childhood years, when her mother was still alive, her teens, which had been flooded with loneliness and then her adulthood, her life at her father’s side as his successful business partner.

None of it was very important now.

All she could think about was Annika.

 *****

Kathryn Janeway was thrown towards the steering wheel when her car skidded across the  road and came to a quick stop in a snow bank. The icy rain had made the narrow  road very slippery and now they were stuck, the front of the car was buried deeply in the snow.

The safety belt had been tightened at the impact and had stopped Janeway from being speared by the steering-column but she could feel a dull pain in her left shoulder. She made a face and tried to stay calm. A quick glance to her right confirmed that her passenger was safe. The other woman looked annoyingly composed.

Janeway tried to start the car a couple of times but to no avail. It only hummed without so much as a spark and it was also getting rapidly colder inside.

Darkness had fallen. Their journey had been delayed more than two hours due to the slippery road and the poor sight. The temperature had fallen and it was much colder now than when they had started their drive back.

Janeway tried her cell phone. Not only did it show they were out of range but also the battery level was low. She tried twice more just to be sure. Still nothing.

“We can not remain here,” the tall blonde next to her said, matter of fact. “It will soon get very cold and our bodies will not be able to endure.”

Janeway nodded, clenching her teeth. The other woman was right but it was the way she spoke, so condescending, almost patronising that made the older woman set her jaw.

She put on her gloves, pulled a scarf around her head, grabbed her briefcase and opened the car door. She didn’t check to see if the other woman did the same.

There must be a house of some sort within walking distance, she thought. Surely they would find shelter somewhere?

The snow only lighted up the darkness a little; otherwise it was pitch black, the trees along the road even darker.

“Walk next to me, Kathryn,” the other woman said. “I am taller than you and can provide some shelter. You are in danger of hypothermia since you are only wearing a skirt under your coat.”

Janeway shot the younger woman a glare. She could really be annoying with that precise way of speaking. Her English were impeccable but they way she spoke, no slang, no contractions, made her seem very unapproachable. Honestly, she had never met anyone like her and there were times she wished she had not met her at all.

She did as the other woman had suggested and walked around her to her right side. Much to her surprise the other woman took a firm grip around her shoulders and pulled her close to her side. Janeway had to put an arm around her travel companion’s narrow waist to keep from toppling over.

She slipped a little in her high heel boots and had to hold on tighter to the blonde. She didn’t seem to mind, just looked as matter of fact as usual.

I am a city person, Janeway thought miserably. I’m not used to fighting with Mother Nature like this. Her thoughts scattered from one topic to another before finally settling down and focusing on what had consumed her mind these last months.

 *****

Six months ago her father had died. Six months of going through the motions and also going through all the papers he left behind for her to sort out. He had withered away in less than six months, left her alone to deal with everything in their mutual company. She had been forced to decide which clients to keep and to figure out if she could afford to hire another accountant to help her. The work had kept her up until midnight most nights and some nights when she did get home in time, insomnia had plagued her.

Eventually she had had to turn to Annika Hansen, a young woman recommended by a friend and colleague to her father. She had offered to help long ago, while Edward Janeway was still alive but Janeway had politely turned her down then, thinking she would manage. The offer was never repeated but when Janeway had been forced to approach the standoffish blonde again, almost four months ago after noticing disturbing signs of her own faltering health, the blonde had casually accepted.

That had been the first step on a mutual business endeavour and now they were on their way home after paying visits to a long line of her father’s clients.

For over a week their days had been filled with meetings and long working hours. Janeway had gone over bookkeeping routines and given advice until her head ached and Annika Hansen had given her support and been a valuable assistant.

All this time they had kept up a polite and professional attitude, they never talked about anything personal.

Janeway was forty-four years old and she guessed that Annika was in her late twenties. She was of Scandinavian origin but that was pretty much all she knew about her.

She was tall, lanky and curvaceous. She dressed preferably in narrow jeans and long turtlenecks. Her hair was pulled back in an austere bun and her make up was discreet.

Janeway recognised the younger woman’s talent for numbers, she was a very good and conscientious accountant. But from all other aspects, this woman was a mystery.

 *****

Annika Hansen walked beside the stubborn woman she tried to shelter from the icy wind. She had flinched when Annika had pulled her closer and she realised that she only permitted it to keep going, to not fall on this treacherous road.

Kathryn Janeway; she was petite, compact and brilliant in her work. She had auburn hair, elegantly styled down to her shoulders. Dressed in a navy blue skirt and jacket under her expensive, but thin, coat, she was shivering. Annika was convinced that Janeway would rather die then be caught cluttering her teeth. Still, if they did not find shelter soon, the older woman would soon lose all feeling in her feet.

“Are you alright, Kathryn?” she asked, bending down close to Janeway’s ear to make herself heard over the wind.

“I’m cold but I’ll manage.”

Janeway’s even blue-grey eyes conveyed no emotions. She was a respected woman, her brain razor sharp. Annika knew very little about her personal life, the other woman was as withdrawn as she was herself.

They had been walking for almost forty-five minutes when Janeway slipped and the blonde immediately took a firmer grip around her shoulders. The older woman stiffened and took another step as if trying to distance herself a little. This made her slip a second time.

“You will have to accept walking closer to me,” Annika said into her ear. “You will no doubt fall into a snow bank otherwise.”

Her brisk tone of voice made Janeway glare at her and purse her mouth in a way Annika had learned to recognise. She was very formal and a bit rigid.

Janeway’s steps became heavier and more uncertain for every minute now and they had no seen any signs of houses or cottages yet. The wind brought icy rain, chilling them to the bone as it relentlessly needled them. Annika realised that their situation soon could turn life threatening unless they found roof over their heads soon.

She just finished thinking that and then Janeway was down on her knees.

“I can’t go on,” she moaned. Coming from her, this was an extraordinary confession. She was exhausted and so cold that she was beyond shivering.

Annika pulled her up and lifted the smaller woman into her arms.

“Put me down … my briefcase …”

“Never mind the briefcase.”

“I am to heavy for you. Let me down!” Janeway whispered hoarsely. There were still faint traces of authority in her voice.

Annika ignored her and stumbled on into the darkness. She was tall and strong, she could do this, at least for a while, she thought.

After another half of a kilometre her arms trembled in an uncontrollable way and when Janeway again demanded to be put down, she didn’t argue. The auburn haired woman stood there on stiff, frozen legs, holding on to Annika to keep her balance when she suddenly focused on something among the trees.

“Annika, look! A cottage! Surely that is a cottage I see in there?”

Annika squinted and tried to look through the snow mixed rain. She saw log walls. Janeway was right. Taking the other woman’s hand she pulled her through the soggy snow towards the little building. It was hardly more than a shed but it would save their lives.   
Nobody answered the door when they pounded on it; it didn’t look like anybody had been there for a long time. Janeway leaned against the wall, all strength drained from her limbs.  
Annika felt above the door frame for a key. There weren’t any but under an empty flowerpot was a huge old-fashioned key that fit the lock. She had to use a firm grip around the key to force the lock open but then they were indoors.

Janeway was so chilled to the bone, she could hardly move.

Annika got her into the only room in the cottage. It was dark and she fumbled along the walls but found no switch.

Well, it was probably too much to ask that a small cottage like this one should have electricity. Trembling from the cold she found matches in her jacket and lighting one she looked around. An old kerosene lamp stood on a table and to her relief her very first attempt to lit it was successful.

She turned to Janeway and saw her sway a little where she stood looking very pale. She was in a dangerous stage of hypothermia and in great need to get warmer, quickly. Annika pulled off the older woman’s cold, wet coat and her scarf, leading her to the small, narrow bed located in the far corner of the room. Without hesitation she raised Janeway’s skirt to her waist while fumbling for the hem of her pantyhose, needing to get the ice-cold garment off her.

Janeway tried to object, exhausted but still able to become shocked by the blonde’s actions.

Annika had got hold of the hem and was sliding the pantyhose off together with the small boots. She folded back the blankets and after urging the shivering Janeway to lie down, she covered her with them.

She was not as cold herself; she was dressed more appropriately for this kind of weather. A quick glance around the room showed an open fireplace with a small stack of wood. Clumsily she put in three logs and managed to start a fire using her few remaining matches and an old paper and also careful to open the damper. The small cottage would soon have a much more endurable temperature.

She took off her jacket and her wet trousers.

“I regret that we can not afford to be shy or modest,” Annika told Janeway coolly and climbed down next to her in the narrow bed. To her surprise the auburn haired woman clung to her, seeking her warmth. Annika had never thought the commanding and strong Kathryn Janeway could be so unabashed. It must be the extraordinary circumstances, she figured, she is very cold.

“How are you feeling?” she whispered.

“I’m cold.”

The younger woman pulled Janeway closer, rubbing her back. Her thin jacket was cold and clammy to the touch; she sat up and started to unbutton it.

“No,” Janeway whispered huskily.

“You are cold and wet, we must get you warm. Allow me to remove your jacket.”

She shook her head.

“No … please.”

Annika didn’t listen but pulled it off her. Janeway only wore a thin, blue silk tank top underneath but at least it was dry. Annika wore a plum cardigan over a simple white blouse and now she unbuttoned the cardigan, pulling it around the smaller woman, pressing them both closer together. She tried to do it slowly, sensing the other woman’s apprehension and still Janeway flinched.

“Do not worry, you need to get warm.” Annika tangled her long legs with Janeway’s. After a while the cottage temperature was rising and by then Janeway had fallen asleep in her arms.

 *****

Warm and comfortable and even pounding under hear ear, making her feel safe.

Janeway shifted, basking in the heat and taking a firmer grip on the blanket over her as well as the soft pillow under head. The pounding continued but a soft, almost inaudible laughter was also heard. She quickly opened her eyes and found herself staring directly in to a pair of bright blue eyes. Annika Hansen.

She was lying in this woman’s arms with her head on her ample chest and she was clinging to the woman’s blouse, for heaven’s sake.

She let go right away and tried to pull back.

“No,” the other woman cautioned. “The fire has died out and the only source of heat is our bodily warmth under these blankets. Please, lie still.”

She refused to listen and pulled back, away from her. This was the most embarrassing moment she had ever experienced. For Annika, of all people, to see her in such a vulnerable situation, way too exposed in just her skirt and tank top and most of all she hated to be dependent like this. She blushed and tried to free her arm.

“Annika, let me go.”

“And where would you go? It is in the middle of the night, the cottage is freezing and there is a blizzard outside. The temperature must have dropped considerably, it is no longer raining and it is snowing.”

Her words made Janeway glance at the window. It was dark outside and the only thing she could see was the raging blizzard hurling snowflakes against the cottage.

She relaxed against the other woman again. Annika was right; where would she go?

“There, much better,” the blonde said quietly. “You are a great deal warmer now. I was worried about you. You were certainly not dressed for walking in this weather.”

How could this woman sound so calm? They weren’t exactly sure where they were and if there was any food in here. She shivered involuntarily, chastising herself for being able to remain her usual calm and decisive self, it was like the emotional roller coaster she had been on for the last year was finally getting to be too much. She had kept a straight face for so long and now she could feel it faltering and it scared her.

“What about you? You must have been cold too?” Janeway asked briefly.

“I was not the one walking in a blizzard only wearing nylon pantyhose.”

Janeway glared at the blonde.

“I was also wearing clothes and a coat,” she reminded angrily, feeling rather silly.

“You did. Otherwise it would have looked quite … remarkable.”

Startled at the first sign of humour ever from Annika, Janeway gazed uncertainly at her. The blonde smirked a little and held the older woman’s gaze.   
Janeway broke it first; certainly the young blonde had never looked at her like that before?

“Are you telling me that you just pictured me without clothes on?” she blurted out without thinking.

Annika’s eyebrows almost met her hairline.

“That was a very direct question, coming from you, Kathryn,” she stated. “Do you wish for me to be polite or honest?”

“Honest, of course,” Janeway glared.

The blonde wavered for a while, studying her carefully. Then she surprised Janeway by putting her hand on the older woman’s cheek.

“Yes, I have fantasised, Kathryn. I have seen you work so hard you could hardly see straight. You have been so tense and you shoulders have ached after all those long hours at the computer. You have put your head in to your hands when you think I have not noticed, rubbing your temples. You are strong but you have been very alone after your father’s death. You have been too proud to ask for assistance. You are also a very beautiful woman and you have been constantly on my mind. You are asking if I have pictured you without your clothes.” She paused briefly. “Yes, I have.”

Janeway gasped. Annika’s words, her impossible words, made her burn with embarrassment and anger. Who was this woman to analyse her like that, to spy on her? How could they work together now when she knew?

“You look furious. What are you thinking?” Annika asked visibly masking her own emotions.

“That you had no right …”

“I am fully aware of that. But you insisted on an honest answer.”

Janeway closed her eyes exasperatedly.

Then she felt a soft, gentle kiss being brushed on her lips, so soft, she for a second thought she was imagining it. She looked up and Annika was there, so close she couldn’t focus her eyes on hers.

“What …”

A new, just as soft but more insistent kiss silenced her temporarily. Annika’s full lips were firm but yielding at the same time. They did not invade, only pressed against hers with a tenderness that aimed straight for her heart.

A quick kiss on the tip of her nose made her eyes grow wide. Playful? This aloof blonde?

“Annika?” Janeway’s voice almost betrayed her.

“Kathryn?” Annika’s was husky but louder. She let her tongue follow the older woman’s lower lip, making it tremble.

“Oh,” Janeway whispered.

Annika took an auburn lock from the pillow and caressed Janeway’s cheek with it. Dragging it along her neck and back again, she outright hypnotised the other woman. The tickling sensation made her close her eyes again and then the blonde’s mouth were back again on hers and now the kiss was more powerful, more urgent.

Janeway whimpered and tried to object, trying to keep in mind that she ought to object, but that only made Annika take advantage of her opening her mouth. The hot tongue filled her mouth, her senses, slowly and seductively familiarising herself with the unknown territory.

Driven by a overpowering desire to reciprocate Janeway kissed the younger woman back in a feverish urge that surprised them both. Her hand freed itself from the grasp it had held on Annika’s blouse when she tried to push her away and instead found its way around the blonde’s neck, pressing her closer. Annika obeyed and the kiss turned almost fierce.

Both of them went rigid and parted immediately when Janeway suddenly burst into tears.

Annika looked down at Janeway, at the tears filtering through her dark eyelashes and then running down her pale cheeks. Fearful that she had hurt or scared her exploded inside the blonde.

“Kathryn … I am sorry.” She hugged the distraught woman and held her against her shoulder.

“It’s … it’s not because of you. Well, yes it is … but not the way you think …” she managed. “I mean; it isn’t because we kissed. I … I …” Her voice trailed off and she moaned.

Still in turmoil from their kiss, Annika thought about the feelings they had stirred through their embrace. It had by far exceeded her expectations. Kathryn was soft, curvaceous in spite her small form and wonderful to hold. Now she was devastated and in tears, caught in emotions she had now power over at the moment.

“Can you explain?” Annika asked softly. 

She tried to give Janeway a little space by backing off but the older woman pulled her back, seeking her warmth, needing the touch of another human being.

“You’ll think I’m an idiot.”

“I will not.”

“Oh, yes.”

Annika considered this but remained silent.

Janeway didn’t speak for a couple of minutes but then raised herself on her elbow, gazing down on the tall blonde. Her eyes were stormy and now much greyer than blue. They shone with a dull glow the other woman had never seen before, as if they were displaying overwhelming emotions being kept under rigorous control.

“These months, working together with you …” Janeway started, “ … yes I work too hard, I know that. I was afraid that if I stopped and allowed myself to think about other things than work, then …” She stopped to clear her throat. “Than I would find that all I could think about was you. You are quite awe-inspiring, you know. You are authoritative in a quiet way; it’s almost intimidating. You challenge me intellectually and professionally, you make me uncertain on so many things and at the same time you make me want to excel in what I do, what we accomplish together.”

Annika studied her closely.

“Do you feel threatened by me?” she asked. She knew Janeway felt something but also knew the other woman was uncertain about it all.

“Yes, and no. I am not afraid of you. But I am apprehensive about how you make me feel. I have not known you for very long and you are pretty withdrawn. And now, this week, I have started to feel closer to you even though I … all I know is you make me feel …” Janeway stopped talking and averted her eyes.

Annika’s heart pounding so hard she was sure Janeway had to hear it, she asked the question she had to ask.

“What do I make you feel?”

With a sob Janeway put her hand over her mouth.

“You make me feel warm,” she whispered.

Annika melted. Kathryn’s bashful, sincere whisper was so unlike her usual powerful, professional attitude. She was considered dismissive, strong and almost stuck up by some and now she was hovering over Annika, shivering, shy and afraid, telling the her that she made her feel warm …

It was erotic, so seductive, she had to clench her teeth not to roll the smaller woman over and tear off her remaining clothes.

“Oh, Kathryn,” she whispered back, “if only you know what you do to me when you talk like that.” She carefully pulled her closer and indeed did roll Janeway over on her back, looking down at her. “Never be ashamed of how you feel, I want to hear more.”

“Why?”

“Because you are beautiful. Because you are you and you make me hot and I want to make love to you. If you want to?”

Janeway looked tentatively at her.

“I am … not used to …”

The careful words aimed like arrows for her heart. Annika flinched and Janeway did too after sensing the involuntary movement in the body lying next to hers.

“I am not so used to it either,” Annika smiled faintly. “I do not set aside very much time to be … social. It is not very efficient.” She realised that Janeway had not turned her down, just warned her about what she apparently figured she was lacking.

Janeway’s auburn hair floated across the pillow. The blue tank top shimmered against her fair, slightly freckled skin. Annika unbuttoned it and watched the silky blue fabric slide off her, pooling at her sides. The simple white cotton bra covered her breasts. It was a deeply erotic picture, like she was a sacrifice, a gift. This made the blonde tremble. Was Kathryn even aware of how she affected her?

She traced the edges of the bra with her fingertips and the smaller body beneath her shuddered. She wanted to touch her, taste her. Slowly she pulled the bra down, liberated the firm mounds.

Without allowing Janeway or herself to hesitate or think she closed her lips around a nipple. Keeping her mouth open and using her tongue, she devoured as much as she could of the soft skin and the taut nipple.

Janeway cried out softly and arched against Annika’s mouth, seeking more. The younger woman let her hand caress the soft skin of older woman’s stomach, worshipping it.

Janeway’s hands were in her hair, caressing her, pulling her closer. Annika moved to the other breast, rendering it the same loving attention. She could not hold back a growl of arousal. The sound affected Janeway too; she tried to tangle their legs to hold the blonde even closer.

This made Annika take it further. She wanted this wonderful woman naked under her, now. She undressed her, leaving only her panties. Leaving a barrier like that would perhaps make Kathryn understand that she didn’t want to frighten her.

She discarded her own clothes swiftly and completely. Now she was naked but Janeway was not. That ought to be reassuring, she thought.

 *****

Janeway could not stop trembling.

Her breasts, not used to such abundant attention, sent the flames originating from inside her through the roof, almost making her tears start to fall again. If there was anything she hated it was crying and she didn’t want Annika witness any more tears. Janeway was not used to intimacy, her last relationship had been over five years ago and she had never been with a woman before. But this was Annika … Annika with whom she had shared so much with during this week and several months before that.

She had become used to her scent, the light perfume based on vanilla and sandalwood. It was even more noticeable now when she was naked …  _Oh my god, naked_  …

Her eager hands found the younger woman’s full breasts, fondled them, feeling a pang of desire when the pebbled nipples prodded her palms. She massaged them, pinched and rolled them between her fingers, making Annika moan.

She was still afraid. Everything had gone so fast. Their accident with the car, the walk in the blizzard, the hypothermia and the intimacy forced upon them lying like this in this small bed in the cottage. But she was burning now …

Annika’s kisses were soothing and all fire at the same time. She kissed her back with a passion she had no idea she possessed, sucking her tongue in, gently biting her lower lip, pressing herself against that beautiful, lanky body.

Janeway didn’t understand how far her own passion had pushed Annika before the blonde started to rip at her panties. They were made of cotton and would not tear; they resisted any attack. Helpfully Janeway pushed at them and Annika pulled them all they way down her legs and off her feet with a moan.

In a second her fingers were searching and caressing between Janeway’s legs. She was so wet already and the other woman’s touch sent flashes of pleasure through every nerve she encountered.

“Oh, Kathryn, you are so hot … do you realise how wet and hot you are?” Annika whispered huskily against Janeway’s damp neck. “You are ready, but not yet, not yet …” She shifted and moved further down in the narrow bed, kissing and licking Janeway’s breasts while maintaining her ministrations under the blankets.

“It feels so good,” Janeway sighed, undulating against the long, slender fingers.

Annika caressed her slick folds, spreading the moisture over them and then the little ridge of nerves at the top. She let two of her fingers massage it gently, over and over in a maddening pattern, making Janeway squirm, shiver and beg for release.

The convulsions started off in the pit of her stomach and Annika wasn’t pleased until she had forced the smaller woman to come twice more under her hand. It just kept coming and coming until Janeway was sobbing with pleasure, begging the blonde to take her.

 *****

Annika could hardly believer her ears.

The cool, distant voice she was accustomed to, normally belonging to the woman of steel, the withdrawn Kathryn Janeway, was now begging her to take her, throatily asking her to make love to this formidable woman.

Slowly she got on her knees between Janeway’s legs, separating them slowly, bending them at the knees, pushing them upwards, exposing her thoroughly.

Janeway blushed profusely.

“Oh, no …” she breathed.

“Has not anybody seen you like this?”

Terrified, the older woman shook her head. This was too much, too revealing.

“You look wonderful, everything about your body is wonderful.” Annika let her fingers play gently with the drenched folds.

“Annika, stop,” Janeway begged.

She shook her head. Now it was her turn. She was going to show this proud, auburn haired woman that she would never harm her, only love her. She caressed her with careful fingers, gently probing her opening.

Then, deciding that Janeway needed to be taken, she plunged two fingers into her. The other woman cried out and hot muscles clenched her fingers, drawing them further in to that slender, compact body.

“Annika,” Janeway hissed, “do it now, take me. No, harder.”

Annika complied, moving her fingers in and out of the woman beneath her. She looked down on the engorged lips and could not resist anymore. Bending over she captured the little bundle of nerves and flicked at it with her tongue. When Janeway’s cries increased, she escalated the touch. She sucked and tugged at it and then pressed against it with the flat of her tongue.

Next Janeway’s orgasm hit and Annika was startled when the older woman first screamed and then seemed to pass out for about ten seconds. Her body convulsed around Annika’s fingers, drenching them.

 *****

Janeway drifted to the surface and opened her eyes.

Blue, worried eyes regarded her carefully.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Janeway reassured her.

Annika frowned.

“You fainted.”

The older woman smiled.

“I guess I did. I think I went to heaven, too.”

She pulled Annika down next to her, pulled the blankets over them while caressing her back, trying to get her warm again.

“You are cold, let me hold you.”

The blonde nodded and snuggled closer.

A small, elegant hand found a breast, making the younger woman gasp.

“I am not very experienced in loving another woman,” Janeway explained. “Am I doing this right?”

She was carefully pinching a plump, pink nipple.

“Yes, it feels wonderful.”

Janeway continued her ministrations a little longer but soon the desire to taste that yielding flesh was more than she could ignore. She leaned over Annika and lapped at her left nipple, slowly drawing it in to her mouth. Sucking made it impossibly harder and the blonde inhaled sharply and then let her breath out with a long moan.

“Kathryn, oh, don’t stop …”

Janeway smiled around the nipple, feeling rejuvenated by the way Annika had made love to her. She felt more like her old self for every minute that passed, energised and empowered.

She allowed one hand to slide along the tall woman’s smooth stomach, reaching the curly blonde patch of hair further down. She was moist with expectation.

“May I touch you there, Annika?” Janeway asked throatily.

“Please do. Now …”

Her fingers dove carefully in to the hot wetness. She gently touched the little hard nubbin at the top, which made Annika shudder and pull her head down for a long kiss. Their tongues battled and Janeway’s fingers drove Annika crazy with their soft caresses.

“Do you want me to taste you, darling?” Janeway asked and traced the long, white neck of her lover with open mouth kisses.

“Only if you want to, Kathryn,” she answered in a feverish whisper.

“But would you like it?”

“I would love it.”

Janeway shifted, straddling the other woman’s left leg. She looked down at those vulnerable lips behind the sparse blond hair. Annika’s faint scent rose and she inhaled it. Aroused again she leaned over the trembling woman beneath her and tentatively let her tongue follow the wet crease. She was relieved when the taste was palatable and with more confidence she used her fingers to spread the folds in front of her, to reach the inner parts.

She carefully lapped at Annika’s bundle of nerves and then simultaneously inserted two fingers inside her. Clenching her fist hard around the blankets pooling around her and groaning, Annika undulated against her, not able to stop, heading for that buzzing, electrical pleasure Janeway could give her.

“Oh …oh, Kathryn, now …” she moaned and tossed her head back, arching into the riveting caresses.

Janeway smiled inwardly when the usually so aloof and cool young woman gave herself up to the pleasure she received from her. Sweat glistened all over her alabaster body and the blonde hair, normally worn in an austere bun or ponytail, was now loose and deliciously tousled around her shoulders.

Strong arms pulled her up, hugged her close and full lips licked the juices from her own before deepening the kiss. Janeway moaned and opened her mouth to fully be explored. Annika kissed her for a long time as if she couldn’t get enough of her.

Janeway’s own desire was now raging inside her and Annika’s left thigh was just beneath her. Sliding her overindulged folds along it she shivered into the long kisses.

“You want more, Kathryn?” Annika mumbled in to her mouth.

“Seems I can’t get enough of you … raise your leg, my sweet …”

Annika did and Janeway began a rolling motion along it, needing only a short time of stimulating to reach that perfect place for those precious seconds that left her gasping and shuddering. She fell on to the body under her, all spent and still being kissed fiercely.

Janeway finally broke the kiss, needing badly to draw a new breath.

“Darling, you are killing me. Don’t you ever need to come up for air?”

Annika smiled faintly.

“I just can not believe that I am here, like this. In bed with you,” she said quietly. “I have wanted you for some time … but I didn’t know if you could ever be with a woman, with me.”

Janeway smiled back.

“I didn’t know either. My previous relationships have all been with men. It’s been a while, though.”

“I could tell.”

Janeway blushed. “Was I that clumsy?”

“No, you were that … starved. But so was I, for you.”

The auburn haired woman averted her eyes and snuggled closer.

“I feel rather confused, Annika, but I also feel more relaxed and content than I have in a long time. I have been very lonely since Daddy died. I guess I thought I could do it all by myself. You have really helped me, been there for me.”

Annika nuzzled her temple, planting a kiss on her hair.

“I will continue to do so, if you will let me.”

Janeway glanced up at her.

“I would love that. I would miss you terribly if I drove you away. I have been known to do that to people.” She shrugged and made a face. “Alienating is almost one of my trademarks, I better be honest about that.”

The blonde rose up on her elbow, looking absolutely adorable in a dishevelled way.

“Will you try not to do it this time?” she said, obviously needing the reassurance.

Janeway caressed her cheek.

“Yes, I will,” she whispered. “This time I will not be afraid. I will try.”

 *****

Long after Annika had fallen asleep with her head on Janeway’s shoulder, the older woman lay awake, her head full of thoughts and questions.

Deciding after a while that other then to hold on to this angel in her arms, she would not be able to come to any conclusions right now.

She found herself thinking about what had gone through her mind earlier, how she had realised, standing on that icy road that life would never be the same after meeting Annika.

*****

The End


End file.
